


无人坠入爱河

by marguerite124



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:33:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22694110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marguerite124/pseuds/marguerite124
Summary: 克劳利看着雪中的亚茨拉斐尔，他如他来时那般形单影只，正如此刻他离去时这般孑然一身。
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 36





	无人坠入爱河

克劳利就读的这所老式封闭式男校里来了个新老师。

他来的第一天正下着大雪。克劳利昏昏欲睡地窝在教室最后一排最角落的位置那儿打瞌睡。他是一个耐不住寒的体质，一到了冬天就像是没了半条命，无论穿多少都手脚发冷，每天唯一盼望着的事情就是赶紧下课，回宿舍楼一楼大厅那烧得劈啪作响的壁炉旁占据最温暖的那张扶手椅。

新老师就是这时候来的。

他风尘仆仆、行色匆匆，肩上还落着几片未化的冰霜。他比学校里的大部分老师都要年轻，但也算不上是很年轻。他应该是有点年纪了，眼角有着岁月的痕迹。

但他有着一双很年轻的灰绿色眼睛，像是蒙了晨雾的湖，像是雪里的林。他睁着那双灰绿色的眼睛在黑板上写下自己的名字，含着笑自我介绍道自己叫亚茨拉斐尔，大家可以叫他菲尔先生。

但男生们可没打算要尊重这位新老师，他们可被古板的老教师们压迫太久了，好不容易来个新老师，他们自然要给他一个下马威瞧瞧。

于是克劳利并没能够听到这位老师到底在讲些什么，只看见他有些不知所措地站在那几尺见方的台上不知所措，台下是群魔乱舞、叽叽喳喳的讨人厌的青春期男生。

克劳利被吵得烦了，便掀开眼皮子纡尊降贵地施舍给那位老师几分注意。台上那老师穿着一套得体的奶白色西装，看起来跟这所古板顽固老旧的封闭式男校格格不入。

不过有一点毋庸置疑，就是这位老师是一个漂亮的人。他有着一头奶白色的卷发，像是软软的奶油。眉毛很温顺地垂着，眼睛有着鹿似的杏形，配上他那弧度可爱的鼻子和玫瑰色的嘴唇，让他看起来整个人柔软又可欺。与平日里他们见惯了的那些挥舞着教鞭，要么腆着大肚子盛气凌人地走来走去，要么瘦得跟条枯柴似的像是鬼魂一般神出鬼没的老教师一点都不一样。

如果他聪明点，就该知道这时候应该拿出他的铁丈，然后罚这群聒噪的男生去屋子外站十来分钟，狠狠地反击回去，给他们一点颜色看看。克劳利调整了一下姿势，好让自己能够用一个更加舒服的角度去瞧那位新来的老师。

如果他一点动作都没有，往后的日子只会越来越难受。克劳利不无恶毒地想着，反正这所学校就是一个牢笼，专门锁住这群恶魔、或者那群魔鬼般的老教师的所在。他可不适合这里，这里就像是一个斗兽场，每天放出一堆荷尔蒙过剩的男生和经验老到手段恶毒的老男人相互争斗，撕咬得死去活来。而他——这个老师，他就像是一只傻乎乎闯了进来的小羊，柔软地伏在那儿，温顺地低头垂眸，给一群斗红了眼的野兽露出他脆弱的后颈。

一击毙命，猩红的血从羊脆弱的颈中涌出，像是雪中开出红色的玫瑰。

克劳利没能撑多久便又睡过去了。

这次他睡得格外安稳，大概是窗外下起了鹅毛大雪，那种静谧冰冷的感觉令他如一条冬眠的蛇那般失去了警惕性。梦里是一片风雪，他身处一处幽暗的洞穴中，身旁是一只伏地而眠的羊。他冷极了，缩成一团不停地抖动，却又找不到生火的工具。这时，羊醒了。他抖了抖耳朵，抬起头来嗅闻克劳利的面庞。那羊很柔软，很温暖，就像是一团云，轻飘飘地落在他怀里。克劳利抱住了那羊的脖子，枕在了羊软乎乎的身上。

然后他便醒了，半张脸被裹在了软乎乎的驼色围巾里。

教室里空无一人，克劳利看了下自鸣钟，现在早已经是下课了许久的时间，甚至已经过了饭点——他竟一睡便睡到了傍晚。

不过这倒不是什么稀罕事，一到了冬天，他便没了时间的意识，随时随地就能睡着。哈斯塔说他就是一条蛇，冬天就应该蜷在洞里老老实实地冬眠。

冷血动物在冬天不冬眠是很容易死掉的。

克劳利深以为然，于是便更心安理得地在课上睡觉。老师们不会管他，一方面是克劳利是个少见“优等生”——并不是说他的性格有多好，正相反，克劳利对老师们是不屑的，即使面上没有表现出来。

他并不完全遵守纪律，总是在一些无关紧要的地方恰到好处地表现出自己的顽劣，但不至于让老师们把他视作眼中钉，却能很巧妙地在一群如同吃了火药般的男学生中保持住自己的地位，不会因为老师们的“偏爱”而惹上麻烦。

克劳利也不是傻子，他明白自己的聪明在这群愚蠢的男生中会成为一个鲜明的靶子。而要联合起一群愚民最好的方式就是给他们找一个共同的敌人。克劳利当然不会那么蠢做这个出头的椽子——他自然不会牺牲自己的利益，但稍微帮一下他们还是没问题的，比如说在平时作业里给他们抄那么无关紧要的几行。

说这些前提，是为了突出克劳利的不寻常之处——他是一个优等生，成绩上的。无论他在课上如何睡觉，作业如何缺交，他总是能考出相当漂亮的成绩，那个分数漂亮得让老师们没办法挑出毛病。于是克劳利被委以重任——他可是这一届里最有可能考上牛津或者剑桥的学生，只要出了那么一个“人物”，他们的学校名声就能好听几分，至少下一年的招生不会那么艰难了。

他不想要完全顺着学校的意思去干，也不会跟那群傻逼一样的男生混成一堆，他有自己的想法——而这就是另一方面的原因了——他的父母早逝，给他留下了一大笔财产，但这笔财产他必须要成年之后才能够继承。

因为这一大笔钱，还有他父母给他留下的几处价格不菲的房产，他的亲戚们合力把他送到了这所封闭男校里，好让他们有时间在这笔财产上下点手脚。克劳利完全地接受了，自动自觉地收拾好行李踏进了这个牢笼里，把自己眼里的狠戾藏得不露分毫。

他在外面又能比在这个牢笼里好多少呢？至少在这所监狱里，他的亲戚们没办法给他加点小料，或是轻易地让他死于车祸——这种事情发生得还少吗？

继承了百万家产的富家小姐惨死在家中，因为一场荒谬的抢劫。一个不到十岁的男孩被拐走，不知所踪，留下巨额财富无人继承。还有十来岁的少年染上软性毒品，败坏了名声，父母给他留下的遗产被法院判给了亲戚管理。

克劳利见得太多太多这样的龌蹉事情了。

上流社会最不缺的就是荒唐和谋杀，遗孤们最不缺的就是金钱和觊觎。克劳利从小就明白，大人的世界是冰冷的，散发着血腥气和铜臭味。这个世界又是虚伪的，他们关注他，讨好他，不过是因为他的财富或是给他们带来的利益。但他们却偏要可以装得像是自己喜欢的是他本人。

所以呢，这位新来的老师也是他们中的一员吗。克劳利嗅着围巾上的味道——柑橘和肉豆蔻的味道，还有点蜂蜜的甜香。克劳利想起那个看起来软软的男人，睁着那双被晨雾笼罩的绿眼睛不知所措的模样。

像是梦里那只无知的羊。

克劳利站起来伸了个懒腰。

无论这个新来的老师有什么意图，这条围巾他是不打算还回去了。克劳利把围巾又绕了一圈，遮住自己有点泛红的鼻子。

好暖。

少年发出一声喟叹。心满意足地迈着长腿去找吃的去了。

*

新来的老师是教古典文学的，这几天带着他们学莎士比亚的《罗密欧与朱丽叶》。班上半数的男生听得昏昏欲睡，新老师有些窘迫，于是便开始要点人起来轮番读着原著。但这是早课，男生们吃过早餐之后身心都懒懒地，念起来书来也半死不活的模样。

一行下去轮着念，最后一个是窝在角落的克劳利。克劳利懒懒地站起来，像是条没有骨头的蛇似地倚在窗边，阳光落在他的肩上和半脸上，照亮了他英俊的脸庞和火似的红发。

他围着一条温暖的驼色围巾，看起来暖洋洋的。

那老师微微睁大了那双灰绿色的眼睛，克劳利满意地看着这位老师的惊愕。他没有带书，他上课一直不怎么带书。当其他男生都用一种看笑话的目光看着克劳利时，克劳利开口了，用低沉的声音流畅地把句子背了出来：

“可是不必告诉我，我早就知道了。这些都是怨恨造成的后果，可是爱情的力量比它要大过许多——吵吵闹闹的相爱，亲亲热热的怨恨！啊，无中生有的一切！啊，沉重的轻浮，严肃的狂妄，整齐的混乱，铅铸的羽毛，光明的烟雾，寒冷的火焰，憔悴的健康，永远觉醒的睡眠，否定的存在。”

克劳利背到最后一句的时候，故意顿了下，他得意地回以那位老师一个轻蔑的笑容。他瞅着那位老师的表情，明显地，老师十分高兴，白皙的脸透了点红，他毫不吝啬地对克劳利绽开了一个玫瑰色的微笑，用鼓励的目光看着他，像是冬日里的阳光那般温暖，又像是浇在了松饼上的蜂蜜那般令人甜蜜。

克劳利突然乱了阵脚，他像是被这目光灼伤了一般低下头去，匆匆地背完最后一句。

“我感觉到的爱情正是这么一种东西，可是我并不喜爱这一种爱情。”

你不会笑我吗？

他阴着脸，没等男人出声便率先坐下了。不知为何，他无端地开始生气了起来。或许是因为这个软绵绵的男人过于灿烂的笑容，又或者是因为他那期待的目光，又或者是他梦里的那只羊——

什么乱七八糟的！

克劳利心烦意乱地用围巾埋住自己，却忘记了这围巾本就是那位老师的所有物。一时间，他又被那股甜丝丝的味道包围了，像是摔进了一汪泛着蜜糖味的羊奶里。

下半节课克劳利根本就没有听，那位老师也没再叫男生起来念课文。刚刚的那一小段插曲像是被遗忘了一般，男生们又恢复了那种死气沉沉的模样。只是窝着补觉的克劳利没发现，那位给他悄悄围上了围巾的老师开始偷偷地看他，视线晃来晃去，最后还是会落在克劳利那一头红发上。

下了课，那绵羊般柔软的老师便像那云一般消失不见了。

睡了一个上午的哈斯塔贱兮兮地凑了过来想说些什么，克劳利不明所以地后退了一些，拉开了距离：“好好说话，想干什么。”

哈斯塔吸了吸鼻子，扯出一个叫人不舒服的笑来：“有股娘们兮兮的甜味，你闻到了吗利古尔？”

旁边的利古尔闻声而来，装模作样地也吸了吸鼻子，阴阳怪气地附和道：“像是奶味。”

克劳利的表情阴沉了起来。

“我之前怎么没见过你有这围巾？”哈斯塔像是一个抓住了人把柄的娇蛮女孩一般扯着嗓子叫道，“但我在菲尔先生来的时候可见过一条一模一样的在他的脖子上。”

男孩们被哈斯塔尖酸刻薄的语气吸引了注意力，或多或少地把目光投向了这边来。

“嚯，该不会是那位先生给你的吧。”利古尔配合着哈斯塔一唱一和，“我就说嘛，那先生穿得那么斯文，身上还有一股子甜味，肯定是个基佬，爱搞小男孩屁股。”

“完了完了，克劳利，你被基佬盯上喽。”哈斯塔装模作样地露出担心的神情，眼内是藏不住的挑衅和嘲讽。

“你可以闭嘴吗，”克劳利开始反唇相讥，“你说着子虚乌有的八卦时真像个如假包换的娘们——哦，对不起，你有老二吗？”

克劳利交叉着双手，翘着腿，环视一周。男孩们都围过来了，有的是嘲讽、有的是看好戏、有的是好奇——人类的劣根性。

克劳利明白，如果今天不给他们一个解释，他们以后有的是时间给这个假说套上更加令人恶心的猜测。于是他便换上了一副不屑一顾的嘴脸，给出一个令他们满意的解释来，这样的事情他已经不是第一次做了——谎言，谎言是个好东西。

“你没看他一脸震惊的模样吗，你觉得是怎么来的呢——”克劳利炫耀般的拨弄了下脖子上缠着的柔软围巾，“他来那天我就看上了。”

“那你还那么明目张胆地戴出来？”

“为什么不呢。”克劳利笑了笑，“这是他的吗？他可以证明吗？”

男生们不怀好意地哄笑起来，为克劳利不动声色的小动作叫好。

克劳利也笑着，只是笑意未及眼底。

一个谎言套着另一个谎言，一个大谎言包着一个个小谎言。克劳利从来不会因为谎言惊慌失措，谎言是他的组成，谎言是他的必需品，谎言是他的保护色。

他必须无懈可击，面面俱到。

“这就是我的。”

斩钉截铁，连自己也欺骗。

*

但是这个谎言在正主面前时，便土崩瓦解了。

这位新老师委婉地请他到自己的宿舍去喝杯热茶。克劳利很感谢他并没有在所有人面前做出这样的事情，而是偷偷地敲了敲他的桌子，然后把一张小小的信笺放在他的桌上。

于是他便来了，围着那条驼色的围巾，裹着黑色的大衣，在雪中如同一只落难的乌鸦。他站在雪中，看着那扇透着暖光的窗，像是壁炉的温暖的火。

他终究还是站到了屋檐下，敲了敲那扇门。

门很快就开了，那个软乎乎的男人穿着一件杏色的高领毛衣站在温暖的室内，向他露出一个柔软的笑容：“欢迎，克劳利先生。”

“请叫我克劳利。”克劳利第一次与他如此近，他发现自己比这位老师要高一些，这位老师得要微微扬起头，才能用那双湿漉漉地绿眼睛看到他。

老师笑了笑，从善如流地用他软软嗓音叫他：“克劳利，请进吧。”

屋子里很暖和，壁炉里的炉火烧得正旺。老师请先他坐下，然后去给他端来了热腾腾的可可。克劳利脱下了沾着寒气的大衣，窝进了其中一张扶手椅中。柔软的扶手椅用一种令人惊叹的舒适感包围了他，他叹了口气，伸手接过老师给他的可可。

令人放松的甜味取悦了他——即使他并不喜欢甜食。

那老师自己也捧了一杯热可可，升腾的热气氤氲了他的眉眼。克劳利这才第一次看清楚了这个老师的模样——他的眉眼生得秀气，眼睛湿漉漉的，嘴唇很红，像是油画里走出来的人一般。但他不年轻了，细看那眼角，已经爬上了细纹，这些细小的纹路落在他的脸上，不像是瑕疵，反而像是那中国运来的冰裂纹瓷器，美得别有韵味。

两人相顾无言地饮着可可，最后还是克劳利忍不住先开了口：“您叫我来，是因为您给我的围巾吗。”克劳利直直地望着对面的男人，用一种不带任何感情的语调平平地问道。

男人皱了皱眉，似乎被克劳利这般无情的语气刺伤了一般，不自在地缩了缩身子。

“不完全是。”男人舔了舔嘴唇，眼睛溜来溜去，似乎在艰难地组织着语言。“围巾当然也是其中一个原因啦。”

“所以？”

“是关于你的升学考试。”男人有些紧张，他的手指缠在一起，似乎有些不知所措，“学校本来跟我说，你的文学不是很好，可能需要我为你额外补课……但现在看来，似乎是不用了。”

“你怎么知道不用？”克劳利突然来了兴趣，他捧着杯子离开了椅背，向前倾去，饶有趣味地看着这个男人。

“因为……你看，你在课上的表现其实还算是不错的……我是说《罗密欧与朱丽叶》。”

“哦，那个——我也就只会那个。”克劳利表现出一副兴趣缺缺的模样，“因为是讲爱情、死亡——我说得没错吧？大家都喜欢看这种故事。”

“啊……这样。”男人似乎有些惊愕，张了张嘴，半响没说出下一句。“那还是需要补课的，对吗？”

“就像您说的那样。”克劳利应诺了下来。

炉火烧得有点过旺了。男人扯了扯他的高领毛衣，有些不自在地抿了抿嘴唇。与这样富有侵略性的年轻男孩共处一室实在不是一件什么令人愉快的事情——至少现在他有些紧张。

男孩也注意到了老师的不自在，于是便起了坏心。他放下了杯子，在男人的注视下来到了他的面前，双手撑在扶手椅上，把这个比他要矮上几分的男人圈在了自己的阴影之下，他盯着这个老师的嘴唇，用一种近乎诱惑的语气询问他。

“老师的问题解决了——那么该轮到我了吧？”他像是一条蛇一样逼近男人，“您那天，为什么要为我带上您的围巾呢。”

男人的眼瞳紧缩，脸颊在男孩灼热的气息下慢慢泛起了绯红。

“为什么呢，亚茨拉斐尔？”男孩狡猾地没有叫他先生，而是用一种狎昵的语气去唤老师的名字，恍惚间像是模糊了两人间那条不可跨越的鸿沟。

“你看起来很冷——缩在角落。”他的老师，这个男人，用一种无辜的语气这样说着，“然后，我刚好有一条围巾。”

“哦，您可真是一位仁慈的先生，”克劳利像是被亚茨拉斐尔这种无由来的善意所惹怒了一般，用那张薄薄的嘴唇吐着试探的话，“又是围巾，又是补习——亚茨拉斐尔、先生、您想做什么呢？”

亚茨拉斐尔无知无觉地抬头，浑然不觉他这种茫然的表情有多容易令人做出一些后悔的事来。

“我？我没想做什么——”他眨了眨眼睛，张合着玫瑰色的嘴唇，“我给你围巾，只是我想这样做罢了。”

克劳利看着他真诚的模样，不似作假。他因为这种纯粹的善意烦躁起来——他没有过这样的经历。

他深深地看着亚茨拉斐尔，试图在他的眼睛里看到一丝丝虚情假意。但他并没有如愿找到这些证据，他只在这双眼睛里看到了自己的影子，一个年轻气盛、令人讨厌的十来岁少年，带着纯粹的恶意和失礼的试探。但他没在里面看到亚茨拉斐尔的怒气，他像是一片海，一面湖，一片森林，一缕晨雾。

他将他的影子妥善安放，藏在眼中。

克劳利感觉自己掉进去了。

坠入、坠入。


End file.
